Six Teens and a Van
by choirgeek
Summary: Max, Liz, Maria, Michael, Isabel, and Kyle have left their homes, families, and pasts in Roswell. Now they are all confined to one space: an ancient van. Sparks are bound to fly. Can these six friends make it through? Rated T just in case. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Roswell characters.**

**AN: This is my first Roswell fic, so let me know what you think. Each chapter will be told from a different person's point of view, so they will be kind of short. Please read and review! Thank you!**

Six teens. Six friends. All cramped into an ancient van. No one spoke. No one looked another person in the eye. The future was uncertain, but they knew one thing for sure. They were never going home.

**MICHAEL**

_Sand. Sand. Cactus. Sand. Rock. Cactus. Sand._

_God, can the countryside get anymore boring? We left Roswell last night. You'd think the scenery would have changed._

I stole a quick glance at Maria. Big mistake. Once I start looking at her, I can't stop.

Her elbow was on the small ledge where the window met the car. Her head was in her hand, forehead pressed up against the window. I couldn't tell if she was awake because her perfect, recently dyed brown hair was hiding her face.

_I really should let her rest. But her face looks so angelic when she's sleeping_…

I felt my arm reaching out to her. _Don't do it_ I warned myself. I didn't listen. Gently, I brushed the hair out of Maria's face.

Her head jerked up. _Crap, she was awake_.

"What do you think you are doing Michael Guerin?"

"Nothing. Sorry." Although no one turned to look at us, I knew everyone was listening intently. _Great_.

"It obviously wasn't 'nothing'. Why did you do that?" Maria asked, eyes sharp.

"I don't know! Okay?"

"No, it's not okay." She turned and looked behind her, "Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Get up."

"What did I do?"

"Get up!" she said shrilly.

Why was it such a big deal?

Kyle quickly stood up. It was a difficult task, seeing as the van was moving over bumpy road.

It was hard to keep a straight face as I watched Kyle and Maria switch places. A few minutes later, everyone had settled down again. Except Maria. She was still fuming.

_What the hell did I do wrong? I touched her and she flipped_.

"Hi," Kyle said uncomfortably.

I nodded and then looked out the window. Bored, I resumed my chant. _Cactus. Rock. Sand. Sand. Rock. Sand. Sand. Sand…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Roswell characters.**

**AN: Another short chapter, I know, but they are all going to be short. Just please bear with me! As soon as I get them typed, I will put them up. I already have a few more chapters hand written so we'll see what I can get up in the next day or two!**

**ISABEL**

I was vaguely aware of the fact that Maria and Kyle switched seats. It didn't matter. My thoughts were elsewhere.

_Jesse…_It hurt to think his name, to see him in my mind. To look at my ring.

Absent mindedly, I twirled my ring around my finger. As much as it hurt me, it gave me hope. Hope that I would see my husband again one day.

I heard Maria muttering next to me. Something had obviously happened between her and Michael. Glancing at Michael, I saw that he was fuming. _Great. Just what we need—more drama. I can't take it anymore._

"Max, I need to stop at the next reststop."

"Iz, I can't stop, we're still too close to Roswell."

"I really have to go to the bathroom!" I snapped at him. _Brothers can be so annoying._

"Iz…"

"I NEED to stop!"

"The princess has spoken."

My temper flared as I hit Michael on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"And I need to talk to Space Boy," Maria spat. "Privately."

Michael grunted as Max sighed, "Fine, we'll stop."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Roswell characters.**

**AN: Okay, so here's the next chapter. I already have a few more prewritten, but it would be really nice to get some feedback on the story. Please review!**

**MARIA**

As soon as Max pulled into the gas station, I stood up and got out of the car behind Kyle.

Liz stood waiting for me, "Don't do anything you are going to regret."

"What, did you have a vision?"

"No, I just know you." She threw me another worried glance as she walked over to Max.

Isabel disappeared into the gas station with Kyle in tow. Michael stood a ways off. "Michael!"

He sighed and walked over to me, "Yes, Maria?"

"Over there," I said, pointing across the road.

Michael silently followed me to the other side of the street. "Where are we?" I asked him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Liz has the map up front."

"I don't mean where are we. I mean where are _we_. You and me."

"Once again, how am I supposed to know?"

I scoffed, "Why can't you ever make a decision about us?"

"Hey. Don't try to blame this on me. You are always so emotional. _You_ can't make up your mind as to whether or not we are together."

"I can't believe you! You're driving me insane! This is not all my fault. I'm starting to think that there isn't going to be a future between us!"

"What are you saying Maria?! I stayed on this planet for you. I told you that you are the only one for me. Why…How can you say that this is my fault?"

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. _Go away! I can't be weak!_ It was no use, I felt a tear sliding down my cheek.

"What about me deciding to come with? I am the only person who isn't special!"

"You have always been special Maria."

"You _know_ what I mean." _I'm the only one who doesn't have or won't be getting powers…_ "Just forget it," I muttered as I turned around.

A car drove by slowly. _Crack!_ Everything went cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Roswell characters.**

**AN: Okay, so this is my shortest chapter yet, but I really wanted the next part of the story to be told from someone else's point of view, I just needed to explain what was going on in the gas station. Next chapter should be up tonight if not, then tomorrow morning.**

**MAX**

Liz, Kyle and I stood inside the gas station waiting for Isabel to leave the bathroom.

Kyle was picking up some chips and soda. He grinned as he picked up a case of Tabasco sauce.

Liz was looking through a magazine while I stood next to her. Suddenly, the magazine fell out of Liz's hands.

"Liz?" She didn't respond. I went cold. _Another flash_.

Liz gasped and her breathing was hard.

"What is it?" I asked, grabbing Liz by the shoulders.

Eyes wide, she muttered one word, "Maria."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Roswell characters.**

**AN: So, I got the next chapter up, like I promised. Thank you to those of you who reviewed! Chapter six should be up tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**MICHAEL**

I watched in horror as Maria fell to the ground. "Nooo!!!!"

I ran over to her as the car sped up. After placing her head in my lap, I raised my hand. _They are going to pay_…

Maria placed her hand over mine. "Don't," she said weakly.

I looked down and saw blood pooling from her left shoulder. "But they shot you," I said, blinking back tears.

"I don't want you to expose yourself. Not this close to home," she rasped. Her breath was becoming labored.

"Maria…"

"I'm sorry," she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," the tears escaped and I watched as they fell on Maria's cheek.

I threw back my head and screamed, "Maxwell!"

Turning back to Maria, I lowered my voice, "Don't worry. Max will be here."

"Am I going to be a Czechoslovakian?"

"Probably."

"Cool," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Maxwell!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Roswell characters.**

**AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope it answers all your questions. I'm working on the next chapter right now and it should be up later today or tomorrow!**

**LIZ**

I followed closely behind Max as he made for the door.

"Maxwell!"

Kyle started coming towards us. "Stay with Isabel," I told him as we opened the door. He nodded and went to pay for the food.

Max started running for the street. I nearly froze as I saw Michael cradling Maria's body. _We're too late. My vision came true._

"Maxwell!" Michael cried in agony.

Max rushed over and placed his hand on Maria's shoulder. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on using his healing powers.

I walked over behind Michael and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. _Funny, I'm barely together myself. How can I comfort him?_

Max's hand glowed as he held it against Maria. Sweat streaked down his face.

Suddenly the glow faded and Max sat back on his heels, panting.

I walked over to Max and stood behind him as he remained kneeling in the sand.

"Maria!" I exclaimed as her eyes flew open.

"Thank you," she said to Max as she sat up. Turning to Michael, she threw her arms around his neck for a brief hug. Michael pulled back ever so slightly so he had enough room to plant a kiss on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Roswell charcters.**

**AN: So here's the next chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up because I have an idea of where I want to go, but have no idea how to get there. I'll work it out and will try to have a new chapter up by Thursday night at the latest. Enjoy! And please review!**

**KYLE**

Impatiently, I waited for Isabel to leave the bathroom. Something huge was happening outside. Something I couldn't be a part of.

_Finally_. I ran over to Isabel.

"What's wrong Kyle?"

"Max and Liz went outside. I think something's wrong."

Her eyes went wide as she pushed past me and ran out the door. I followed right behind her.

Across the road, I saw everyone standing around Maria. No, no just standing. Michael and Maria were going at it.

Isabel stopped in front of me. "I thought you said something was wrong."

"I thought so too. Then again," I said tilting my head, "something does look wrong. Oh yeah! Maria and Michael are making out instead of yelling at each other."

To my surprise, Isabel laughed. A grin spread across my face. _One point for the funny guy._

Isabel and I walked over to where the others were standing.

"Hey guys," I said as we approached.

Maria and Michael broke apart.

"Hey yourself," Michael said. His eyes were red. _Was he_ crying?

It was then I noticed the big red spot on Maria's shoulder.

"Holy crap, what happened?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. I got shot and Max healed me. Nothing out of the ordinary," Maria grinned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary!" Michael screeched. Well, as much as we guys can screech anyway. "You almost died!"

"Relax Space Boy. It wasn't fatal."

"Actually," Max spoke up, "the bullet just missed your heart"

Maria's eyes went wide and she paled. Slowly, she backed up against Michael. He wrapped he arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

I frowned, "Something's bugging me."

"What?" Michael asked.

"Why didn't we hear the shot inside," Liz answered for me.

"Exactly!" I agreed.

"The music was pretty loud in there," Isabel shrugged.

"Damn music," I heard Michael mutter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Roswell characters.**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I believe this week most of the population fell in to the hole called Harry Potter 7. I hope you like the twist! Enjoy!**

**MARIA**

You would think that me getting shot, almost dying, coming back to life, and making out with Michael would make him sit closer to me in the car. Maybe put his arm around my shoulders. But no. He had to sit all the way against the door.

Bored, I tugged at my clean shirt. On my skin there was a silver handprint. I grinned. _Now I'm not an outcast_. But I wouldn't get my powers for a while I immediately leaned back in defeat. It would be a year or two before I would be Michael's equal. _Maybe if I were Isabel, Michael wouldn't treat me like a lowly human._

Almost on cue, Michael looked over at me. "Jeez! When did you get here Iz?"

"I've _been_ here," Isabel said from behind him.

Michael frantically looked back and forth between me and Isabel. "Wha—How?"

"Whoa," Kyle said from behind me.

Isabel turned and stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked. Only it wasn't my voice. It was Isabel's. Looking down, I saw that I looked like Isabel.

Frantically, I searched through my bag and pulled out my mirror. A scream escaped me as I looked back at Isabel.

"What is it?" Liz asked turning around. "Oh my God."

Max looked in the rearview mirror and his eyes went as wide as saucers.

"What's happening to me!" I cried.

"I think you're a shapeshifter," Liz said reasonably.

"But I was just healed today!"

"Yeah, why don't I have powers yet?" Kyle asked.

I focus and closed my eyes. _I want to be me_. When I looked in the mirror again, I saw myself. Letting out a sigh of relief, I slouched in my seat.

"Maybe it's because Maria wanted it more," Michael said softly.

I looked over at him. His eyes held one emotion. Could it be…? _Love._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Roswell characters.**

**AN: So here's the next chapter. I'm not sure where I want the story to go from here so I have no idea when the next update will be. Enjoy!**

**KYLE**

_It's no fair. Maria was healed today and she has powers. I was healed two years ago and I still don't have powers._

I reached into the case of Coke and pulled out a can. I handed one to Isabel and gave four to Maria. She tossed them to Liz, Max, and Michael while I pulled out another can for myself.

I took a big sip and made a face. _This stuff is warm and nasty._ _Too bad I didn't think to pick up a bag of ice_.

Sighing, I took another sip and almost spit it out. _It's cold!_

"Um, guys?"

"Yeah Kyle?" Max said from the driver's seat.

"I'm like a human fridge. Or would that be alien fridge?" I mused.

"What do you mean Kyle?" Isabel asked.

I reached over and touched her can of Coke. "Take a sip."

She did and her eyes went wide, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Max."

"Why would I know?" Max chuckled.

"Maybe because you lead me to be an alien."

"It was that or die. Which would you rather have?"

"It was a statement, not a complaint Michael."

This issued another laugh from Isabel. _Maybe there could be something between us…_

I glanced over at her. She was fiddling with her wedding ring. _Then again…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Roswell characters.**

**AN: Here's the next chapter. It is kind of a space filler. The next big event will happen that night, but I needed to have a way to get them to nightfall. Hope you enjoy!**

**LIZ**

All of us passed our drinks back to Kyle for him to exercise his newfound "refrigerator" abilities.

I glanced at Max out of the corner of my eye as I replaced our drinks in the cup holders. He was looking straight out the windshield and watching the road with a look of intense concentration on his face. However, I knew that he wasn't fully concentrating on the road. His mind was reeling with all that had happened today. "Max?"

"Hmm?" he asked, slightly shaken out of his stupor.

"Why don't you let someone else drive for a while?" I said, taking a quick glance at the map spread out in front of me. I don't know why I checked it. We couldn't be off course for we had no idea where we were going. Still, I wanted to know where we were every step of the journey.

"I'm fine Liz," he gave me a half smile before turning his attention back to the road.

"No, Max," I said, putting my hand gently on his, "you're not."

"Who do you suggest drives then?" Max asked me. "We can't risk you Maria or Kyle driving with your powers still so new. Isabel is in no condition to focus on anything for more than five minutes and Michael…"

"What about me?" Michael said as he leaned forward to get a better look at Max.

Max grinned, "Michael is a disaster on the road."

"I resent that Maxwell," Michael said as he sat back and folded his arms. I was surprised that he didn't argue back. _Then again, with what happened to Maria today…_

"Max, you need a rest. You have been driving for over twelve hours. Let someone else take the wheel for a while," I said softly.

He sighed and pulled off to the side of the road, "Michael?"

"Sure thing Maxwell."

We were all silent as Max and Michael traded places. I could tell that we all wanted to talk about what had happened today, _but for some reason, we aren't._ The most logical reason is that we were all still in shock and wanted to wait for nightfall so that we could all sit in some sleezy motel room and discuss today's events.

_But does that mean we had to sit in silence until then?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Roswell characters.**

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated. My internet was down and I'm sure we all know how frustrating that can be. Anyway, hope you enjoy the latest installment. This one is from Max's POV and I just felt as if he would believe he had to take on the world and would feel as if he had screwed up...**

**MAX**

Michael, Kyle and I started to settle into our room in silence. Everything was happening to fast.

We left Roswell. Maria was shot. Maria got powers. Kyle got powers. All in the span of twenty four hours.

And it was all my fault.

_How could I have let this happen? I should have done something more to protect them all. I know I couldn't have let Liz die that day at the _Crashdown_ but I should have done something more. I shouldn't have let anyone else get dragged into this. It's my fault that Maria is here now. It's my fault that Kyle is here. It's my fault I let Tess in. It's my fault that Alex is dead…_

I walked over and hit my head against the wall.

"Everything all right Maxwell?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine Michael."

He looked at me as if he didn't believe me and shook his head as he continued to settle in. I saw him slip something into his bag. _Maria's shirt._

It was the shirt she was shot in. He must have grabbed it from the back of the van when no one was looking. It was another reminder of how much I had screwed up in the past three years.

Just as I was about to fall into another pit of despair, Kyle turned on the news and something else caught my attention. Something big.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Roswell characters.**

**AN: This chapter is slightly different from the others and will lead to an event I am planning for down the road. This is what was on the TV that stopped Max in the last chapter. I don't know if I'm really pleased with how the news report turned out but...I didn't know any other way to write it.**

**TV**

_Early this morning concerned parents from Roswell, New Mexico reported their children missing. 18 year old girls Liz Parker and Maria DeLuca. The girls were last seen at their high school graduation yesterday afternoon. A mysterious power outage occurred and when the lights were finally brought back up, the two girls and their friends were missing._

_Jeff and Nancy Parker and Amy DeLuca have banded together in hopes to find their daughters._

"_Liz and Maria have been best friends for as long as I can remember," Amy DeLuca's voice came across the TV._

"_But they would never just run away. Liz was valedictorian, she spent an entire weekend writing her speech. She wouldn't have left without giving her speech. She wouldn't have left at all," said a distraught Jeff as he held his wife._

_Two other students disappeared from the graduation but their parents insist that there is nothing to be concerned about. Phillip and Diane Evans claim that their son Max is currently helping his sister Isabel and her husband Jesse move to Boston on a job transfer._

_Recently reinstated Roswell Deputy Jim Valenti offered a similar reason for his son Kyle's disappearance._

"_Kyle is friends with Max, Isabel and Jesse. They needed another pair of hands to help move boxes. Before he left, Kyle told me that he had to go to the bathroom when the lights went out."_

_A reporter's voice sounded, "Doesn't it seem like a coincidence that your son disappeared around the time of the two girls?"_

"_Absolutely not. Liz and Maria were friends of Kyle's but that doesn't mean that one has anything to do with the other. I know both girls and I believe that they just decided to take a spur of the moment road trip. I'm sure they left a note that no one has found yet."_

"_But why would they have left during the graduation?" came the same reporter._

"_Beats me. I don't know the inner workings of a teenage girl's mind."_

_There were a few chuckles._

"_How do you explain the anonymous call about a group of teenagers heading to Arizona?"_

"_That is for the Roswell Sheriff's office to report when they are ready."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Roswell characters.**

**AN: I realized that I hadn't written a second chapter from Isabel's POV so here it is. It doesn't really delve into what is bothering her at the moment because it is the big group discussion, but the true insight into Isabel's mind is coming soon, I promise!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! It is the reviews that keep me going, so if you like what you read, please let me know! Enjoy!**

**ISABEL**

"Oh. My. God," was all I could manage to say as Maria turned of the TV. _This cannot be happening_. Everything was spiraling out of control.

Someone knocked frantically on the door. When Liz opened it, Kyle burst into the room, "Did you see-"

"Yeah," Maria said quietly. "We did."

Max and Michael walked into the room behind Kyle and Liz shut the door.

"I can't believe your parents would report you missing!" I practically shrieked. "It's bad enough we have the FBI on our tail but now everyone is looking for you two. And you," I pointed to my brother and Kyle, "are supposedly in Boston. How are we going to get ourselves out of this one?" _Boston…Jesse…_

"I can always look like someone else," Maria offered.

"Fine," Kyle said, "but what about Liz?"

Liz shifted uncomfortably.

"Come here," I said impatiently. She walked over to me and I changed the length and color of her hair it now reached her waist and was a pretty shade of red. Touching her face, I made her skin paler and then placing my hand over her eyes, I made them blue. "Happy now?"

Max looked at Liz, shocked to see the love of his life look this way.

Liz walked over to a mirror and looked at her reflection. I turned away and folded my arms. "So what now?"

"I have a cousin who lives near here," Kyle volunteered. "We could go stay with him."

"Someone needs to get a message back to our parents," Liz said, strangely composed.

I walked over to a bed and curled up in it. _Life is so unfair…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Roswell characters but will own one of the characters coming in the next few chapters...**

**AN: Thank you again to all of you who reviewed! Your words mean something to me and I'm glad you like the story. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

**KYLE**

I watched as Isabel walked over to the bed. Something was obviously bothering her. I could tell by the look on her face.

"Okay," Max said. _Here he goes..._

I didn't mind when Max took charge because he usually kept a level head. I guess he must have been a good king on Antar because he could most often find a solution to please everyone. The one thing that bothered me was the fact that Max kept saying he was giving up the crown yet he still acted like a king. _Will he make up his mind already?_

"Kyle, how trustworthy is your cousin?" Max asked.

"I wouldn't have suggested Shane if I didn't believe that we would be safe with him."

"So it seems that staying with Kyle's cousin would be our best option," Liz said, as level headed as ever.

"How do we get word back to our parents?" Maria wanted to know. _Good question_.

"I have an idea," Michael said. _Now this I want to hear._

"Kyle's cousin can go to Roswell with one of us. That person can tell the Liz and Maria's parents what is really going on to make them stop the search. Piece of cake," he said as he folded his arms across his chest with a 'yeah, I know it's a good plan' look on his face.

"Who would you propose we send?" Max asked, "It's not like we can just waltz into Roswell without consequences."

"One of us can…" Michael said.

All eyes turned in the same direction. _Maria._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Roswell characters.**

**AN: Ha! You guys thought Michael was going to let Maria go by herself? Think again. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Enjoy!**

**MICHAEL**

After all eyes had rested on Maria, they turned to me. _Great. _

"I'm surprised Michael," Max said with a half smile on his face. "Normally you wouldn't let Maria go it alone."

"You're right, per usual Maxwell. Which I why I'm going to be in the trunk."

Kyle burst out laughing and I turned and glared at him. "You think that's funny Buddha Boy?"

"No, sorry," he said but I could tell that he was barely succeeding in containing his laughter.

"Uh, uh, sorry Spaceboy but no. I'm not going to let you sit in the trunk for that long. You could like die or something. I'm not going to have that on my conscience."

"Sorry Maria but you're not going alone with some stranger."

"That stranger just happens to be my cousin," Kyle said defensively.

"Just shut up will you?" Isabel yelled, coming out of her fetal position.

"Iz," Max walked over to her, "what's wrong."

"I'm fine," she snapped. "It's the bickering that gets to me!"

_Right Isabel. There's nothing wrong. Sure._

"Do you have a better plan?" I said, trying to sound as pleasant as possible in the current situation.

"I do," Liz volunteered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Roswell characters.**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I hope it's not too confusing. I thought that Liz's plan would seem complicated to everyone but her so...I hope it turned out okay. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! You guys are awesome! Enjoy!**

**LIZ**

Everyone's eyes turned to me as I said, "I do."

Really, there was a good way to approach the situation and though Michael wouldn't be very happy with the idea, I knew it would be one he would eventually be able to live with. _Eventually_.

"Well?" Isabel asked, slightly on edge.

"Since it is Kyle's cousin, we can say that Kyle finished helping you move and was at Shane's house when a package arrived for Jim Valenti. Then Kyle, Shane, and Maria posing as Shane's girlfriend or a girlfriend that Kyle met on the road, can drive back to Roswell and hand deliver the package to Kyle's dad."

Everyone stared at me with a blank face. _What? Did I say something offensive?_

"I have two things to say," Kyle finally spoke up. "What package are you talking about, and where do you get these ideas from?"

"Oh, I thought it was time that my parents and Mrs. De Luca knew what was going on so I was going to send them my journal. We can put it in three boxes. The biggest box will be addressed to Shane Valenti, the next box to Jim Valenti and the smallest to my dad. That way, we can get it to Roswell without any problems."

_And the way I come up with the plans Kyle, I just look at the situation logically. _That's what I wanted to tell Kyle but I didn't.

Michael turned to me, "There's only one problem with that."

"What?"

"I'm not letting Maria go with out me. She needs someone to protect her."

I grinned, "That's why you are going to start training Kyle." _And that's that._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Roswell characters.**

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. We had a death in the family and I've kind of disappeared into a hole...Anyway, I thought I'd get a chapter up on one of my stories and so...here it is. I hope this chapter is as good as the others, I'm not sure what to do anymore. Please review, your comments are appreciated. Enjoy!**

**MARIA**

_I can't believe how quickly that week passed…_

Here I was, in a car again, making another road trip. And this time, it wasn't of my choosing.

We all agreed to Liz's plan and so here I was in a car with Kyle and Shane. _Super fun_.

Kyle had learned how to blow up things from Space Boy. Speaking of Space Boy…

_Uh, uh chica, don't go there_.

Michael had been pretty much avoiding me the whole week. I would watch his training sessions with Kyle and marveled in his teaching ability. I mean, who knew the boy could put together a kick ass lesson?

Anyway, Liz got the journal thing worked out. Whatever. So now here we were, pulling back into Roswell. _Home._

"It's so good to be-"

"Here for the first time?" Kyle interjected. I turned and glared at him.

Shane laughed, "Ignore my cousin, Candy. Kyle is crazy."

That's right, I was pretending to be Shane's girlfriend. I argued to have me be Kyle's girlfriend but Max said it would be too suspicious. Whatever.

I still have no idea how we got Shane to agree to do this, or how he got over the whole alien shock thing so quickly. I guess we have Isabel to thank for that.

We pulled up in front of the Valenti household and Kyle bolted for the door. Jim Valenti threw open the screen door, "Kyle?"

Shane walked up and handed him the package, "This arrived for you at my place."

Valenti turned and looked at me, "Hi J-" I stopped as Kyle glared at me, "just thought I'd come meet Shane's uncle." I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Oh, yeah, Uncle Jim, this is Candy." _Why did I agree to the name Candy again?_

We stepped inside and I looked around me at the closed blinds and the ever present Valenti couch. That's when I saw…

"Mom?" _Oops, my bad._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I hope I haven't lost you all! And before you go yelling at me, yes I know this chapter is short, but, well, I couldn't think of anything else and I wanted to update before I let another day go by. Please review, even if you hate it. Let me know I haven't lost you! Enjoy!**

**ISABEL**

I sat down in the comfy armchair in Shane's house. I was surprised at how comfortable I felt in this strange house.

It had been a week since we arrived here yet I felt as if I had been there forever. Shane was a cool guy. Sure, he was a typical guy and he hit on me at first, but after I set him straight, we got along just fine.

It was late at night and I couldn't sleep. _I never can these days…_

My thoughts always drifted back to one person. _Jesse_…

Every time I tried to sleep, I couldn't because something was missing. I didn't feel complete at night without Jesse's arm around my waist. If only I had let him come with us. If only I could see him…

But I could see him.

I ran to my bag and pulled out the one thing from home I had allowed myself to bring with, our wedding picture.

Slowly, I walked back to the chair and sat down again. Smiling, I looked at the happiest day of my life. _I only hope you are sleeping Jesse…_

I placed my finger gently on the image of Jesse.


End file.
